


I Slept With the President and All I Got Was A West Wing Pin...

by SupremeMotherHen



Category: Veep
Genre: F/F, They lesbian together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeMotherHen/pseuds/SupremeMotherHen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many great decisions Amy had made in her life, fucking her boss, who also happened to be leader of the free world, was not a good one. And Amy had made that terrible decision several times, the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Slept With the President and All I Got Was A West Wing Pin...

Decisions.

Making decisions is what, Amy thought, set her apart from the other idiots that roamed the Earth. Better yet, making good decisions is what set her apart—made her better even. Making sound decisions is what made Amy, Amy. Making good decisions is what made her successful in her career and, what could be considered, her personal life. Not all were winners but they were, at the very least, level-headed and reasonable. Amy was the person you went to when you were stuck in a hard place and needed help getting out. Amy was the person that decided where to get takeout the office wasn't stuck with Chipotle, yet again. Amy was a brick wall made of logic, charm and reasonable rage.

Unfortunately, humans were little shits. They were self-serving, self-sabotaging, unreliable and emotional shits. Even more unfortunately, Amy was also human. No matter how many great decisions she made, no matter how many horrible political situations she navigated with her savvy and guile, Amy as still a shitty little human. Being a shitty little human is what got her into this mess in the first place. Her self-sabotaging, self-serving, human ways was why she was hiding out in the corner of the office, trying not to make any sudden moves so that, hopefully, no one would notice her.

So far, she was doing pretty well. Amy had been in the office for four hours and no one had even attempted to approach her. It could be the fact that she hadn't uttered a word since she arrived and kept the sudden movements to a minimum, or it could be the barely concealed agitation written all over her face. Either way 'Operation: Leave Amy the Fuck Alone' had been going splendidly. That was until Mike decided to be an utter imbecile. To be fair, Mike was an imbecile all of the time but this time, he decided to be one in Amy's vicinity.

"Hey Amy, I need some help with this press release. I'm not sure if I worded it correctly and Dan says I should ditch the rhyming." Mike, completely unaware of the rage building on Amy's face, placed the tablet on the desk and leaned in close. "What do you think?"

"I think, get the fuck away from me and do your goddamn job, Mike. This isn't peer editing in fifth grade, fix your own fucking press release!"

With that, Amy stormed out of the office, red faced and panting. Aside from Mike's lack of common sense and personal space, it wasn't his fault that she was wound so tight It also wasn't his fault that she could not rust her own judgment. No matter how many great decisions Amy had made in her life, fucking her boss, who also happened to be leader of the free world, was not a good one. And Amy had made that terrible decision several times, the night before.

/

Selina heard all of the commotion, from her office, but she was afraid to dive into it. If it were anyone else, she would have gone out to rip them a new one but she cowered at the sound of Amy's voice. She berated herself for being a coward but her fear won out, in the end. Selina had her fair share of trysts she was rather ashamed of but this one took the proverbial cake. The age gap wasn't bad but Amy had been a core member of her team for the better part of the younger woman's adult life; it as almost like fucking a former student. And God forbid the information get out to the public;' it would be a prime reason for impeachment. Those Capitol Hill fuckers had been looking for a way to get her out of office and this was surely the last nail in her coffin.

She thought back to the night it happened. She tried to think about it logically and not dwell on the particulars of their encounter. She tried not to think about how surprisingly strong Amy was or how Amy didn't protest when Selina grabbed fistfuls of her hair and left nail marks down her back. She refused to remember the way Amy tasted or the way she moaned in Selina's ear. There was no time spent remembering the image of Amy's head between her legs. She definitely didn't think about the way Amy slept or how she could text argue with Dan and Mike, at four in the morning, without so much as opening both eyes, all while her tongue was so far in Selina that she could probably taste her kidneys.

No, she wanted to figure out how it happened so he could make sure it wouldn't happen again. Selina thought about how the two had been on day ten of her series of eghtteen hour days. She thought about how the rest of the staff always left three hours earlier than Amy. Or was it that Amy stayed three hour longer than everyone else? Selina thought about how Amy spilled coffee on her shirt and took it off to wash out the stain, in the sink. It had been months since Selina had gotten so much as a boob grab from a horny senator—she was randy. Amy just standing there in her bra and a skirt than was far too short to be office appropriate, stirred things in her. Its not like Selina had never noticed how attractive Amy was but she had never felt a _need_ within her to fuck her. Selina rationed that her libido had taken over at that point and she shouldn't be held responsible for her actions. That's the excuse all of the other political shitheads used and dammit, Selina was going to use it too.

Her libido pushed Amy against the bathroom vanity and kissed her like her life depended on it. Her libido also ripped Amy's bra off of her and assaulted her chest with a fury of lips, tongue and teeth. Then, apparently, Amy's libido kicked in as well because, before she knew it, Selina was being lifted off of her feet and dragged to the hotel's bed. Amy didn't even to bother pulling off her dress before her underwear was ripped off and Amy's head was shoved between her legs. The rest of the night was a big blur of orgasms.

"Ma'am?'" Gary opened the door just a crack. "Ma'am, are you still in here?" He opened the door a bit more and looked around.

Selina was seated at her desk, with her knees up and the chair's back to the door. She held her breath and did her best not to move. If she kept still, Gary wouldn't find her. She'd be safe from human interaction for just a little while longer. Truthfully, thoughts about her and Amy's night together had gotten her hot and bothered. She was horny and angry at who had gotten her there.

"Um...Ma'am?"

 _Fuck_. Selina hadn't heard Gary make his way around the desk. She opened her eyes and spotted him looking all _Gary_ -like, to her left, with a cup of yogurt and a spoon. Of course he knew where she was—Gary knew everything about her.

"What, Gary?"

"Sorry to bother you Ma'am but I have your pre lunch yogurt." He hesitated to move toward her—she looked angry.

"Would you like anything else, Ma'am?" Gary asked as he placed the yogurt on the desk.

"Thank you, Gary. You're the only person around me that cares—I appreciate that."

"Oh wow, Ma'am, its been a pleasure to.."

"You can leave now."

"If there is anything else you need I..." Gary tried again.

"Get the fuck out, Gary."

Gary was almost out of the room before he remembered the other reason he came in. "Amy wanted me to tell you that he'd be in here momentarily, to talk about the bill you sponsored."

"Wait, no!" Selina finally spun her chair around. "She can't come in here. Tell her no, Gary!Abort fucking mission, Gary!"

"She was getting some files together so she should be here soon. I think..."

"Get the fuck out, Gary." It was Amy that interrupted him this time.

"I don't get any respect around here." Gary mumbled on his way out the door.

Amy made her way across the room and stood tall at Selina's desk. "Ma'am" She said more confidently than she felt.

Selina made herself busy with the yogurt had Gary left. She wasn't ready for this. She needed at least a week of therapy and a night of drinking before she would be. But Selina Meyer was the leader of the free fucking world, there was no reason for her to be afraid of some tiny woman. At least that's what she told herself.

"Amy." She managed to croak out.

If you asked, Selina would tell you that she was not responsible. If you asked Amy, she'd tell you that Selina made the first move. Neither account was necessary because, either way, the two women managed to find themselves on Selina's desk, clothing askew, with their hands in places that HR would definitely not approve of.


End file.
